What a Cartoon!
What a Cartoon! is an American anthology TV series that aired on Cartoon Network from February 15, 1995 to August 23, 2002, created by Fred Seibert. All of the shorts are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel". Shorts Original era *The Powerpuff Girls: Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins (1995) *Dexter's Laboratory (1995) *Yuckie Duck: Short Orders (1995) *Dino: Stay Out (1995) *Johnny Bravo (1995) *Sledgehammer O'Possum: Out and About (1995) *George and Junior: Look Out Below (1995) *Hard Luck Day (1995) *Shake & Flick: Raw Deal in Rome (1995) *The Adventures of Captain Buzz Cheeply: A Clean Gateway (1995) *O. Ratz With Dave D. Fly: Rat in a Hot Tin Can (1995) *Pfish & Chip: Short Pfuse (1995) *Fat Cats: Drip Dry Drips (1995) *George and Junior's Christmas Special (1995) *Yoink! of the Yukon (1995) *Yuckie Duck: I'm On My Way (1995) *Mina and the Count: Interlude With a Vampire (1995) *Cow and Chicken: No Smoking! (1995) *Boid n' Worm (1996) *Help? (1996) *Podunk Possum: One Step Beyond (1996) *The Powerpuff Girls: Crime 101 (1996) *Wind-Up Wolf (1996) *Hillbilly Blue (1996) *Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Chicken from Outer Space (1996) *Pizza Boy: No Tip (1996) *Gramps (1996) *Dexter's Laboratory: The Big Sister (1996) *Bloo's Gang: Bow Wow Bucaneers (1996) *Dexter's Laboratory: Old Man Dexter (1996) *Dexter's Laboratory: Dumb Like Dee Dee (1996) *Jungle Boy: Mr. Monkeyman! (1996) *Godfrey & Zeek: Lost Control (1996) *Tumbleweed Tex: School Gaze (1996) *Buy One, Get One Free (1996) *The Ignoramooses (1996) *Johnny Bravo: The Amazon Women (1997) *Pfish & Chip: Blammo, the Clown (1997) *Awfully Lucky (1997) *Strange Things (1997) *Snoot's New Squat (1997) *Larry and Steve (1997) *Slegehammer O'Possum: What's Goin' On Back There?! (1995) *The Zoonatiks: Home Sweet Home (1997) *Swamp and Tad: Mission Infrogable (1997) *Dino: The Great Egg-Scape (1997) *Malcom and Melvin (1997) *Tales of Worm Paranoia (1997) *Babe, He Calls Me (1997) Cartoon Cartoon era *Kenny and the Chimp: Diseasy Does It! (1998) *Mike, Lu & Og: Crash Lancelot (1998) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Meet the Reaper (2000) *Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2000) *Trevor (2000) *Nikki (2000) *Foe Paws (2000) *Prickles (2000) *Lucky Lydia (2000) *Longhair and Doubledome (2000) *Lost Cat (2000) *Uncle Gus (2000) *Sheep in the Big City: In the Ba-ginning (2000) *Captain Sturdy (2001) *Yee Hah & Doo Dah (2001) *Imp, Inc. (2001) *My Freaky Family (2001) *Major Flake: Soggy Sale (2001) *Utica Cartoon: Hotdog Champeen (2001) *Kids Next Door: No P in the Ool (2001) *Swaroop (2001) *Ferret and Parrot (2001) *A Kitty Bobo Show (2001) *Commander Cork: Space Ranger (2002) *Jeffrey Cat: All Dogs Can't Go to Heaven (2002) *Longhair and Doubledome: Where There's Smoke... There's Bob (2002) *Fungus Among Us (2002) *Lowbrow (2002) *Bagboy (2002) *Colin Versus the World (2002) Trivia *The show contains shorts that got spunned-off into shows: Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls, Mike, Lu & Og, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Megas XLR, as well as a precursor to Fox's Family Guy. Broadcast History *Cartoon Network (1995-2002; 2002-2003) *Boomerang (2005-2007) Category:TV Series Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:2002 Category:1997 Category:2001 Category:2000 Category:90s Kid Wiki